1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable toilet that provides privacy of use in remote locations where a toilet facility may be otherwise unavailable or inconvenient, such as camping, sporting events or at picnics. The instant invention allows the use of a portable toilet that provides necessary privacy with an erectable cover and facilitates cleanliness through use of a flushing system. The toilet and cover outfit can be easily disassembled and transported. The disassembled toilet and cover is conveniently enclosed within a rectangular base and is stored as a lightweight unit in a box or other container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many persons rely on portable toilets for camping, traveling, and tailgating at sporting events. Public portable toilets already in place may not be at a proximate location and may also be overcrowded and unsanitary. Some public areas may lack any facilities at all, resulting in the improper use of natural areas, to the detriment of the environment.
The Prior Art encompasses a variety of devices for the disposal of waste in portable toilets or containers. Units without flushing capability may employ the use of a bag or an assembled box. Upper chambers within these types of disposal means become unsanitary if not provided a means of cleaning and flushing the areas that come into contact with waste, however. Removal and disposal of waste is highly unpleasant.
Manual and electrically-powered portable flushing units have been demonstrated, but most are inordinately expensive; others do not accommodate privacy, particularly when employed by large groups of people. Complex pumping units have a tendency to be very heavy which prohibits ease of transportation, and toilets that have the capability of being transported and covered require assembly, a time-consuming requirement.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming the problems discussed above, particularly through features of cleanliness and privacy, while at the same time being collapsible, lightweight, and conveniently portable.